Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Events
by gangsta06
Summary: No Good at Summary's just read! FIRST FIC! CON CRIT WELCOME FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KEEP ME WARM! pairings HG RHr unsure of rating so T just to be safe. this story is not finished yet real life has happened and it may take a while to update!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter**_

_**and the**_

_**and the Unfortunate**_

_**Events**_

It was the middle of summer and Harry was visiting his friends Ron and Hermione at Ron's house they where talking about the things that had happened in the previous school year when Ginny Harry's girlfriend entered the room screaming Harry jumped to his feet as fast as lighting.

''what's up babe'' Harry said with worry Ginny had stop screaming at this moment but she was shaking like a leaf and looked like she had seen a ghost she walked over to Harry

''It's my mum and dad'' she said in a sad and scared voice Harry placed his arm around her to comfort her Ron jumped up

''What's happened to mum and dad'' Ron said sounding scared

"Ginny" Harry said in a distressed voice Ginny didn't replied she just stood there staring into thin air

"Tell me what's happened to your mum and dad" Hermione said as she stood up

"Y you know who was just down stairs and he has killed m my mum and dad" Ginny said coming around from the trance she was just in

"WHAT" Ron shouted with rage?

"This is the last time I am not going to let him kill anyone again" Harry said in an angered tone. Harry looked vexed as if his head was going too exploded with anger

"Are you sure there dead" Hermione's voice came from a distance. She was stood next to the bed room window just thinking how some one could kill innocent people like that

"Yes I'm sure they weren't breathing" Ginny replied "all of you stay here I will be back shortly Ron you come with me" Harry said

"Where are we going" Ron replied Hermione sat back down next to Ginny to comfort her as Ron and Harry left the room

"Were are we going Harry" Ron asked Harry

"Your going to check on your mum and dad and phone the Aurors well I go looking for Voldemort" Harry replied just as Harry was leaving the front door Ron shouted

"Be careful" Harry kept walking he didn't even hear Ron he was to angry. Harry could only think about how much pain Ron and Ginny were feeling as he was walking home he nearly walked past his own house he walked up to his house were he lived with Remus Lupin he opened the door walked quietly so he wouldn't disturb Remus he quietly tip toed up the stairs to collect his wand but as he entered his room Hegwid started to get excited he hadn't seen him all day he started to squeal

"calm down Hedwig I don't wont to disturb Remus" Harry said quietly but Remus had all ready heard Hedwig Harry heard Remus coming up the stairs Harry quickly picked up one of his school books and lay on his bed to make it look like he came home to study he didn't wont to worry Remus. Remus knocked on the door before he came in

"Harry were have you been today" Remus asked Harry politely Harry looked worried as if Remus knew something

"Just at Ron's with Hermione" Harry had gone all pale because he couldn't stop thinking about Mr and Mrs Weasley Remus wasn't stupid he knew something had happened

"What's happened then come tell me" Remus said Harry looked even whiter by this time

"Nothing has happened why do you think that" Remus was determined to get the truth

"Have you looked in the mirror your as white as a ghost" Harry knew Remus would hide out some time Harry sat up

"ok I will tell you" Remus sat down next to him "it's Mr and Mrs Weasley" Harry said Remus looked puzzled "what's wrong with Mr and Mrs Weasley" Harry went silent for a moment "Voldemort came looking for me again and Ron's parents tried protecting me Voldemort killed them" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing he sat there for a few minutes thinking "what should we do" Harry said Remus just sat there staring at the wall not even noticing that Harry was talking to him Harry repeated his self one more time "Remus what should we do" this time Remus heard him and just said "we will go to the Weasley's house and see if Ron and his Sister are alright" Remus stood up and left the room just as Harry stood up Remus pocked his head around the corner of the door "Harry get some clothes together we will be spending the night at Ron's house. Harry then turned around and walked over to his wardrobe he noticed that Hedwig had been quiet for some time he looked over at her cage and noticed that she was asleep Harry turned back towards his wardrobe and started to pack some clothes into his backpack he heard some one shouting it was Remus

"Harry are you ready" Harry closed his closet door put his backpack over his shoulder and picked Hedwig up and replied

"yes coming know" Harry left the room and closed the door behind him Remus was already outside waiting for Harry Remus was just stood there thinking about you know who the way Harry had described what had happened he sounded a lot powerful then usual by this time Harry had closed the front door

"Remus are you ok" Harry said noticing Remus just staring at the floor "yes Harry I was just thinking" so they both just started to walk to the Weasley's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Voldemort's secret hiding place Voldemort was angry that the Weasley's got in the way of his plans

"I can't believe they got in my way of killing Harry Potter once and for all" Voldemort was pacing up and down the room by this time then the door went

"Who's that" Voldemort bellowed in a angry tone

"It's me master" the voice came from behind the door it's owner was a person dressed in black from head to toe this mysterious person then entered the room

"Did it go as plan master" Voldemort just stared at him "do i look happy you dim-witted waste of space" Voldemort replied sounding very angry. Voldemort's servant just dropped to his knees

"Sorry master" the servant said lowering his head "I have a job for you" Voldemort said the servant raised his knowing that if he succeeded in the task ahead his master will be happy with him

"Go and find Harry Potter's two closest friends and bring them to me" Voldemort said

"Yes master" the servant then walked through the door and disappeared out of sight. Back at the Weasley's house Harry and Remus had just arrived the Aurors had been there some time asking Ginny questions Mr and Mrs Weasley's body had all ready been remove from the scene of the crime they were looking for any clues that Voldemort could have left behind Remus walked straight over to one of the Aurors and started to talk to quietly no one could hear what they were saying the first thing Harry did was run over to Ron "how are you feeling Ron" Ron didn't say anything Harry knew he would be shock still so he just said "everything will be alright" Harry turned to see if the Aurors had finished asking Ginny questions they had so Harry walked over to Ginny gave her a hug to comfort her she just started crying

"Are u ok" Harry asked her trying not to upset her anymore then she was

"how could he just kill my parents like that he's evil" by this time the Aurors had finished asking all there questions had left Remus was talking to Ron and no one knew were Hermione was she had disappeared "the Aurors have informed Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred and George of my parents death's they are all on there way home" said Ginny. Ginny and Remus then went into the house to start making something to eat for everyone Harry walked over to Ron

"I've had enough of just waiting around all the time I'm going to find you know who and I'm going to kill him" Harry said in a frustrated voice so Harry just started to walk of then Ron ran over to him

"I'm coming with you" Harry just carried on walking and just shouted back

"No Ron this between me and him it's me he's been after all this time" so Ron just stopped in his tracks and just watched Harry walk off into the distance when Harry disappeared into the distance Ron just went into the house Remus noticed that Harry weren't with Ron he got suspicious and said to Ron

"Where's Harry" Ron just said

"He's gone for a walk for some fresh air" meanwhile Voldemort's servant was approaching Ron's house he noticed Remus in the kitchen window so he just hid in the nearby bushes waiting for the right moment he sat there for two hours he was dosing off when he heard the back door of Ron's house open it was Remus

"I'm going to look for Harry he's been out to long especially when you know who is out to get him" Remus shouted. Remus then walk off into the filed that surrounded the Weasley's house just as Remus disappeared into the night the servant walked up to the door making sure that no one was in the kitchen but as he was opening the door the front door bell rang Ginny came into the sight of the servant she was answering the door

"Were have you been" Ginny said it was Hermione

"I've been home had to tell my mum and dad I was staying here" Hermione said as she was walking in the door Ginny shut the door and both of them made there way into the sitting room were Ron was sitting there watching there old family movies trying to remember what it was like when his mum and dad were alive

"Are you alright Ron you look white" Hermione said. Hermione weren't lying he looked like he had seen Voldemort in the flesh Ron just said "how would you feel if your mum and dad had been brutally murdered" Hermione looked shocked at the out burst of rage "he didn't mean that did you Ron" Ginny sounding shocked too and they were her parents too she was still sad but she was trying to think of all the good time's that they had spent together. The movie then finished and Ron sat up and left the room and went up stairs and it sounded like he was going bed so Hermione and Ginny just sat there talking. Meanwhile not that far away just in the back garden as a matter of fact the servant was opening the old wooden door trying to not make a sound he then stepped in just listening to what the girls were saying in the other room

"were is the other boy" he said thinking to himself so he just walked down the dark corridor towards the living room were the two girls were sat he then jumped out and surprised Hermione and Ginny

"Don't make a sound" he said the girls didn't they were to scared the servant just grabbed them both and walked over to the fire place and dropped some floo powder and disappeared into a puff of green smoke. Elsewhere Remus had been looking for about an hour now he had looked in every filed Remus said to himself

"He couldn't of went any farer he only went to get some fresh air were could he be" Remus just kept looking he was hoping that he would find him soon as it was midnight and he was getting tired so he kept on looking.


End file.
